cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Perm'
Perm' (Finn. Permi, Russ. Пермь) is a large city in Uralica, and it was officially annexed on 6 July 2008. A bit bigger than Kirov, it was Uralica's largest city until the annexation of Yekaterinburg on 25 September 2009. Great War III had a larger impact on this city than any other city in the region (perhaps with the exception of Kazan', which was bombed into oblivion), and therefore annexation of this city was met with mixed reception at first. However, KingJarkko promised beforehand that the city would be "refurbished," and as a show of good faith to the people of the city, this refurbishment started immediately after the documents were signed by the Perm' mayor. It is said that the Uralican chief actually had a walkie-talkie with radio connection to thousands of construction foremen throughout the city, and that two minutes after the paper had been signed, he said only two words: "pankaa projekti." ("Start the project.") There are big plans for Perm' in the future, mostly to do with metal and mineral trade but also to do with tech-trade and some wheat trade as well. It has two large industrial sections - one on the north bank of the Kama River, and the other in the far west of the city. Ferrous metallurgy, food production, and manufacturing of all types of consumer goods go on in the city. Perm' is home to a campus of Uralikan Yliopisto. Surprisingly for such a large city, only one major highway sits directly in its unitary authority - it is considered the halfway point of Highway UH-2 between Kirov and Yekaterinburg. Culture Perm', until recently, was predominantly Russian, although the name Perm' is Komi in origin and the Permyak language is named after the city (not the other way around). The events of Great War III changed this considerably as most Russians fled the city. The resurgence of Uralic peoples other than Finns, caused by the foundation of Uralica, has allowed the city to be reoccupied by various numbers of Uralic peoples, most notably Permyak-speaking Komi and Ob Ugric, but also Komi/Zyrian-speaking Komi, Volgaic Finns, and Udmurts. There are still Russians in Perm', but they are no longer the sole majority people. Instead, much like Kirov and Syktyvkar, Perm' is becoming a multicultural city and there is much talk of building a cultural centre in this city. There are some buildings that are in really good shape. Probably the most notable two of these are the UralTek Building, the third-tallest building in Uralica and the new headquarters of Uralica's largest hi-tech company, and Amkar Stadion, which will be home to Amkar Perm' once the football season starts. There is also the Grand Monument Of Uralicism, a giant white-marble obelisk with in-laid obsidian lettering, with the names of the first 500 Uralicists, right downtown on the south bank of the Kama River. This was erected on 23 May 2010. The flag of the city and the unitary authority are one and the same, although the flag was not flown between Great War III and mid-2008 because the city was basically a wreck. Sport More recently, Perm' took over from Kirov as the training centre of the Uralican national aquatics teams, which include swimming, synchronised swimming, diving, and water polo. Football (Soccer) Bolakliiga *Amkar Perm' Kakkonen *Octane Perm' Kolmonen *Porokhovoi Zavod Perm *Permin Pallokerho *Dinamo Perm' *Spartak Perm' *Torpedo Perm' *Gornyak Perm' Nelonen *Amkar-II Perm' *Ural Perm' *Promyshlennik Zakamsk Other Pro/Semi-Pro *FK Perm' *Perm City *Permin Palloseura *Mashinostroitel Perm' *Zavod Ural Perm' *South Perm United FC *Permi TK *Motovilkhinsky FK *Zapadnaya Perm' FK *Severnaya Perm' FK *Promyshlennik Perm' *Zvezda Perm' Hockey *MP Perm' Team Handball *KPK Permi (Perm') *Permyak RMS (Perm') Basketball *Ural Perm' Tennis *Permyak Hardstyle Tennis Club Rugby Sevens *Permyak Mountain Men Neighbourhoods and Suburbs Perm' underwent a large-scale administrative restructuring upon entry into Uralica. The main urban section of Perm' constitutes the city-proper, however a couple of the old districts were retained. This list also includes towns within the unitary authority. *Motovilikhin (Finn. Motovilihin) *Ordzhonikidzev (Finn. Ordonikite) *Severnyaya Perm' (Finn. Pohjoispermi) *Kondratovo (Finn. Kontaratovo) *Zakamsk (Finn. Sakami) *Zalesnaya (Finn. Sallesin) *Bolshoye Savino (Finn. Suurisavino) *Vanyuki (Finn. Vaniukki) *Osentsy (Finn. Osenssu) *Nizhnyy Mully (Finn. Alamullu) *Kultayevo (Finn. Kultainen) *Golovanovo (Finn. Kolovanovo) *Bashkultaevo (Finn. Pasikultainen) *Gamovo (Same in Finnish) *Nestyukovo (Finn. Nestijukko) *Froly (Finn. Vorolu) Category:Settlements of Uralica Category:Uralican counties and unitary authorities